


《青焰》57

by Erdong



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdong/pseuds/Erdong





	《青焰》57

罗望舒哪里见过周焰这样子，他撇过脸去，眼圈迅速红了。  
他心里掠过很多情绪，还没一句说得出口，就感到周焰在他腺体上轻轻地亲吻。他的腺体下午受过伤，被注射的地方还带着酸胀感，一接触到周焰嘴唇的温度，立马像被烫到一样，又酥又麻。罗望舒的信息素立马变得浓郁，那味道就像在邀请人，连他自己闻到都臊得慌。  
“你知道我没有办法拒绝你。”罗望舒轻轻喘息着，任由周焰把他抱到床中央。  
“为什么？”周焰的嘴唇摩擦着罗望舒的腺体，感觉他身体一阵阵的颤抖。  
“你明明知道。”罗望舒不肯说。  
周焰持续吻他的脖颈，肩膀，手掌来回安抚他颤抖的腰线，很缓慢地褪掉他的裤子，慢慢往下剥。等裤子拉扯到大腿，他两指伸进去，抚摸他的后臀，看上去有点失控地翻身，覆到罗望舒上方，抵着他的额头。  
两人距离极近，周焰的发垂到罗望舒额头，压抑地说：“我要你说出来。”  
罗望舒潮湿地看着他，几乎受不了周焰这种要命的煽情，重重喘息着。  
周焰一点点舔湿他干涩的嘴唇，与他若有若无地接吻，舌尖碰触，唇齿相依。与他咂咂湿润地接吻，在吻里问他：“可以抵抗Alpha，抵抗权势，抵抗暴力，抵抗信息素，但无法抵抗我，是吗？”  
想的时候还不觉得什么，一说出来，周焰自己都感到喉头干涩，几乎再没半点忍耐力。  
他压抑地喘息着，亲吻罗望舒潮湿的目光：“是吗？”  
“我当然也可以……抵抗你。”他说着这样的话，却很轻易就被抬起了腿，勾着周焰的手臂，身体完全软了。  
他浑身的筋骨和志气都融化在周焰的每个动作，每个眼神里。  
周焰的手抚摸他的耳垂，锁骨，胸口，用力摩擦着他胸骨上那颗红色的小痣。  
罗望舒喘息：“我不和你做爱，也不和你过发情期……”  
周焰低下头，反复亲吻那颗红痣，再轻轻吮吻。  
罗望舒一下仰起头来，脚后跟蹭着床单：“我也不要你吻我……”  
周焰顺着那颗红色的小痣一路往下，吻过他圆润漂亮的肚脐，起伏不断的小腹，再往下，隔着内裤亲吻他的性器。他一边亲，一边除掉身上的衣物。  
这回罗望舒连拒绝的话都说不出来，身体一下绷紧了，手按住周焰的头，红着眼眶，不知要怎么推开。他知道周焰说的没错，他有可以用来对抗任何人的意志力，偏偏在周焰面前，他毫无意志力可言。  
他的意志变得软弱，无力，不值一提……他的大脑无法控制身体，也无法控制心脏。  
周焰抬头看了他一眼，剥下他的内裤，湿润的性器马上弹出来，上面已经完全湿了。周焰在顶端点了一下，拉出一条粘稠的线来，他指尖落在自己唇上。  
罗望舒受不了周焰的表达方式，他不知道周焰怎么能每个动作都让人发疯。  
蜷起腿来要逃，周焰拽着他的踝，不容置疑地搭在自己肩膀上，喑哑地说：“是我需要你。要和你做爱，要度过你的每个发情期，还要不停地吻你……吻一千次，一万次，一百万次。”  
罗望舒微微张开唇，心脏狂跳，脑海一片空白，最后一点拒绝和挣扎的意志彻底消散了，溃不成军。  
周焰始终笔直地看着他，一手上去抚摸他的胸口，脖颈，胯骨，然后低下头，在罗望舒的视线里将他的欲望吞食。  
身体的反应是激烈的，罗望舒霎时间浑身抽紧，大腿夹紧，两边膝盖顶住了周焰的头。周焰完全横亘在他两腿之间，让他再紧绷的身体也无法完全闭合。罗望舒两腿间夹着周焰的手臂，能感觉他每一次用力，变换角度，手臂上绷紧鼓起的肌肉。  
周焰开始给他口，光动作一下，罗望舒就崩溃了，蹬着腿虚弱地挣扎着，还别过头去。  
周焰微微撑起来一点，拱着脊背，能看到肩背上起伏收放的肌肉线条，他够到罗望舒，抚摸着他的侧脸，同时不容拒绝地掰过他的脸，让他看着自己被征服的样子。  
到后来罗望舒单手搭在眼睛上，一脚踩在周焰肩膀上，被他完全掰开双腿，埋在两腿间舔舐。他的性器颜色干净，形状也好看，也从来没受过这种刺激，不光是感官上的，这样的氛围也过于色情，带着点半强制的意味，他很快射了。  
射的时候好几股，高潮的顶峰维持了近半分钟，绷直的腰和腿瞬间没什么力气了，软塌塌地任由周焰摆弄。  
周焰从下面爬上来，跟他接吻，嘴巴里还有他精液的味道，混合着浓郁的信息素，罗望舒快要呼吸不过来了。他被吻得嘴唇都有点肿了，周焰还嫌吻得不够，扣住他的脖子一直吻他，就好像真要吻他一千次，一万次，一百万次似的。  
罗望舒实在被吻得不行，推开周焰要躲，被扣着腰抓回来，周焰猛地一用力，他就完全翻了过去，被按着肩胛趴伏在床上，臀部被提起来。  
他以为自己要被进入了，埋着头当鸵鸟，试图平息狂跳的心脏。但他后面很快感觉到周焰的呼吸，还有吻的感觉，身体立马弹起来。  
太过刺激的认知让罗望舒混乱了。他真的挣扎起来，蹬腿，往前趴，转身去揪周焰的头发，又急又怕。  
“你不要弄我……我不要。”耳朵了脖子红得不行，但不管怎么违抗，还是被按住双手埋下头，胯部再次被提高，于是他声音变得嗡嗡的，“周焰，周焰！”  
周焰不听他的，掐着他的膝弯，按着他的背。  
罗望舒简直要疯了，一会儿神志不清地叫他的名字，一会儿低声沙哑地说要杀了他，杀了他……到最后只剩下抽气的声音，什么也说不出来了。  
周焰抬起头后，罗望舒只觉得后面湿得一塌糊涂，羞耻感快要把他淹没了。  
温热的躯体从后面覆盖住罗望舒的背，胸膛贴着他的肩胛骨，周焰将罗望舒笼罩在自己的怀抱里，低头去亲他的耳廓。罗望舒感觉他的吻是湿的，下巴也是湿的，吻也带着一股腥甜的味道，想要避开，却被周焰掐着下巴，跟他接了一个很长的吻。  
周焰躬身，单手撑在罗望舒身边，另外一只手迅速脱掉长裤。再爬下来时，性器已经埋在湿润的股间。触感太过明显，也太过直接，罗望舒咬着唇，视线里是周焰宽大的手背，以及手背上凸显的血管。周焰身上每一寸都在散发着雄性的进攻气息，这对罗望舒而言比信息素更催情。  
“不舒服就说。”周焰侧头吻了一下他的耳朵，开始进入他。  
罗望舒喉头滚动一下，撑着床单的双手立马攥紧了，抓出许多褶皱来。周焰见状，一边缓慢地往里插，一边从覆盖住罗望舒的手，与他十指相扣。  
汗水滚落到鬓角，周焰凑上去吻掉了。等他完全进入了罗望舒，他从后面埋在罗望舒的颈窝，趴在他耳边，叫他的名字。  
周焰的嗓音里满是压抑的欲望，还有爱情，喑哑又深邃的，还带着情色的磁性。  
罗望舒感觉脑内已上瘾，混沌着，身体却敏感极了，能很清晰地感觉到周焰在他身体里。  
周焰开始缓慢地抽动，罗望舒开始还能坚持，等到他节奏快起来，就有点受不了，好几次被撞得向前扑去，又被周焰捞着腰给拉回来。罗望舒跪趴着被他插，很快就变得不喜欢这个姿势，身体被周焰往前顶了好几步。  
直到撞到床头了，周焰与他十指相握，扶着他的腰让他直起身，让罗望舒扶着墙壁，而他从后面跪在两腿之间，持续地干他。罗望舒感觉周焰的阴茎在每一下撞击里变得更硬，更勃发，更烫，速度也更快。  
偶尔周焰会停下来，让阴茎深深地埋在他身体里，感受他的身体的缩放。每当这时候他都进得无比渗入，让罗望舒切实地认清楚，周焰欲望的一部分在自己身体里摩擦着，跟他紧密地结合着。  
他也会感到恐慌。哪怕周焰干得再激烈，都没有那种停滞在他身体里的恐慌，就好像已经抵达了他身体的最深处，要让他接纳一切。  
“太深了……”罗望舒转过身推他。  
周焰顺势握住他的手，放在胸口，亲他的嘴角，缓慢地开始挺动：“别拒绝，让我再深一点。”  
“不能再深了。”罗望舒有点迷乱地看着他。  
“再深一点。”周焰哄他，竟真的又往里进了一寸。  
罗望舒转身要躲，被周焰捏着下颌与他接吻，下半身从后面干着，上半身却转过来，抵在周焰怀里，被他按着深深接吻。  
哪怕是这样也不够，周焰发了狠，像拼命按捺又忍不住似地，开始缓慢而重力地撞他。罗望舒扶着周焰的肩膀，指尖陷入他的皮肤，大声地喘息着。  
周焰很快发现，罗望舒今天有些过于安静了。  
除了偶尔实在受不了，带着哭腔哼两句，其他时都像在克制自己忍住不发出声……周焰忽然想明白过来，这是罗望舒另一种方式的抵抗，他在抵抗自己不完全去接受他给的欢愉，抵抗着自己的部分意志始终不沦陷。  
这个认知让周焰忽然躁了，他抱着罗望舒转过身，让他坐在自己怀里，从后面抱着他，自下而上地顶弄。  
这样的体位进入得比刚才还深，不断地操到生殖腔，快感一波波地叠加，几乎让人失去神志。周焰腰动得既快又恨，罗望舒很快坚持不住，眼神涣散了，但还是不肯出声。  
周焰埋在他身体里慢慢地磨，声音听起来有些苦闷：“望舒。”  
罗望舒失神地看向他，感觉周焰抚摸他汗湿的头发，对他说：“不要这么克制自己……完全交给我。”  
罗望舒绷紧身体，背影的线条看上去像在拒绝，又看上去有些难过。  
周焰从后面环住他，按着他的胸口，上下耸动着，不断亲吻他的背：“把你自己交给我，让我完全得到你，好不好？”  
罗望舒听他这么一说，鼻子霎时间酸了，被周焰顶得哼了两声。  
周焰拔出性器，让他转过身来，面对面地握着他的腰，让他坐到性器上。罗望舒被他沉黑又亮的眼睛笔直得看，没两下就受不了气氛，恨不得将自己埋起来。奈何他一躲，周焰就又狠又重地干他，偏偏罗望舒还无法拒绝，身体满足到不行。  
周焰盯着他看，抚摸他的身体，肩膀，锁骨，胸口的红痣，耳垂，就好像身上的每一寸地方他都疼爱过了。然后双手穿过他的腰，抱住他的后背，温柔得不行，下身却凶悍得不行。  
他的目光胜过一切，罗望舒很快再坚持不住，溃不成军，慢慢地哼出点声音来。  
周焰目光微动，彻底抱住罗望舒的腰，仰头看着他。  
周焰动情时跟平时完全不同，好像他全身的情绪都调动起来了，整个人生动而魅力无边。他汗湿的黑发垂在眉边，既性感也狂野，而目光是既温柔又具备侵略性的。  
罗望舒被他抱着干，又这样看，几乎要爱死他了，也要恨死他了。他胸口有无限汹涌澎湃的情感，想要喷薄而出。  
快要高潮时，周焰忽然停下来了，罗望舒抬起臀部往下坐，又被周焰按着腰不能动，顿时难受地脚趾蜷起，挠着周焰的胸口。  
周焰感觉他仿佛挠得不是胸口，是心口，按着罗望舒的头，与他接了个漫长粘稠的吻，开始用力地干他。  
他每一下插入，撞入，都让罗望舒浑身紧缩一下，被快感冲击疯了。  
“我爱你尖锐的意志。”周焰吻罗望舒的肩膀，“爱你既天真也深邃的灵魂。”他又吻他的腺体，“爱你永不妥协的精神。”最后他低头吻他柔软的肚皮，“……也爱你的爱情。”  
罗望舒的指尖一下嵌入周焰的肩膀。他忽然一把拽住周焰的发，迫使周焰抬起头来，既凶狠又甜蜜地低头亲他。  
罗望舒的吻杂乱无章，毫无道理，既快乐也心碎，既狂热和深情，仿佛迫不及待要把全部的自己给予给周焰。  
他便边吻周焰边呻吟，再也没有压抑和忍耐，身体完全配合着周焰的操干。  
他彻底点燃了周焰，周焰双手捧着他的面颊，同样杂乱无章地吻他，不顾一切地操他。  
罗望舒咬着周焰的嘴唇到达了高潮，射得比前一次还多，精液全部射到了周焰的小腹上。  
周焰能感到罗望舒已经对他开放了一切，再也没有任何保留。周焰彻底操开了他的生殖腔，深深埋在里面，开始射精。  
灭顶的快感同时袭击了二人，以至于足足一分钟，罗望舒都感到自己空白一片。  
之后，窒息般的快感像潮水散去，两人都像溺水后上岸的人，肺里重新拥有了空气，剧烈喘息着。  
周焰安静地抱住罗望舒。罗望舒蜷起腿来，让自己顺从地趴在他胸口，听着他的心跳，心脏又酸又满胀。


End file.
